<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Don't Know My Name by lovingpineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101117">Still Don't Know My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingpineapple/pseuds/lovingpineapple'>lovingpineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Horny Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingpineapple/pseuds/lovingpineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Nick Fury spiega al resto degli Avengers la loro nuova missione, Steve non si aspettava di dover condividere il proprio appartamento con Bucky Barnes. Tra flaconi di bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia, l'aiuto di Natasha e il proprio autocontrollo, Steve riuscirà a resistere alla tentazione di cedere ai propri bisogni con il suo coinquilino.<br/>O forse no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Don't Know My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Durante la quarantena, escono le idee più strane.<br/>Godetevela :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fury pensava davvero che sarebbe stata una buona idea. Ma, dalla faccia dei presenti in sala, sembra che il suo piano non stia andando come sperava. Tutti nella stanza lo stanno guardando come se avesse due teste o semplicemente come se avesse detto la cavolata più grande mai sentita. Persino Hill lo guarda con evidente confusione.</p><p>‘’Signori, è officiale! Al nostro caro Nicholas è andato di volta il cervello!’’ è Tony il primo a proferire parola e, dalle espressioni degli altri, deve aver parlato a nome di tutti i presenti. Tranne Steve, che sembra essere l’unico a prendere sul serio le parole del capo.</p><p>Fury sembra non capire la loro reazione, in fin dei conti ha solo chiesto un po’ di comprensione.</p><p>‘’Sai che puoi contare su di me per ogni cosa, ma questo non me lo puoi chiedere. Cosa dovrei dire ai miei figli? E a mia moglie? Che dovranno condividere la casa con un estraneo che potrebbe fare loro del male, da un momento all’altro?’’ Clint parla con dispiacere, ma si sente sollevato comunque per essersi rifiutato.</p><p>‘’Io credo di non essere adatto per questa missione. Non che voglia vittimizzarmi ma credo che i miei problemi di rabbia non mi permettano di essere molto ospitale.’’ Banner invece sembra imbarazzato mentre spiega al capo il suo problema e si spinge gli occhiali sul ponte del naso, probabilmente per tenere a bada le emozioni.</p><p>‘’Io mi rifiuto e basta, non credo di avere problemi di rabbia o di famiglia, ma finirei a convivere con l’ansia di trovarmi le ossa rotte, a causa del suo braccio. Vogliamo forse dimenticarci che è di metallo?’’ Le parole di Sam fanno ridacchiare i presenti in sala, o almeno quasi tutti. Steve e Fury non sembrano divertiti, anzi sembrano increduli per il comportamento dei colleghi. </p><p>‘’Fury, è una missione suicida e non funzionerà.’’ Natasha sembra ammonirlo, rendendosi conto che nessuno sia disposto a sacrificarsi per una buona causa. E ciò che fa arrabbiare Steve è che tutti sembrano andare d’accordo con lei. </p><p>‘’Lo farò io. E non prenderlo come un sacrificio, Nick. Lo faccio con piacere.’’</p><p>Tutti si girano increduli verso Steve e Fury annuisce soddisfatto, per le parole appena pronunciate dal Capitano. Natasha sorride leggermente, fiera della sua audacia anche fuori dal campo di battaglia. </p><p>‘’Non sarà facile, Steve. Lo sai bene, ma potrai contare su di noi. Sempre.’’ Gli promette Natasha, guardando minacciosamente gli altri, che annuiscono velocemente. </p><p>‘’Non ricorda nulla del suo passato e, da quello che abbiamo potuto notare nei giorni in cui l’abbiamo trattenuto nei nostri alloggi, non ricorda nemmeno come svolgere la maggior parte delle mansioni quotidiane.’’ Gli spiega Fury, passandogli un fascicolo che gli ricorda lo stesso che Natasha gli aveva consegnato in segreto. Questo è grande il doppio. </p><p>‘’Anche se l’aspetto potrà ingannarti, sarà come convivere con un bambino.’’</p><p>Steve inizia a pentirsi della scelta fatta: non sa se potrà rimanere impassibile di fronte a questo. Non sa se reggerà, vedendo colui che era la persona più importante per lui, ridotta in queste condizioni.</p><p>Annuisce, anche se in realtà vorrebbe sbattere ripetutamente la testa contro il legno del tavolo. </p><p>‘’Ora ho l’immagine di Steve che allatta il soldato di inverno con i suoi enormi pettorali.’’ Ridacchia Tony e davvero, sta per caso ridendo e scherzando di una cosa così importante?</p><p>‘’Sul serio Stark?’’ Sam interviene, prima che Steve possa rispondergli a tono. </p><p>Fury, dopo l’inutile interruzione, riprende a parlare direttamente con Steve.</p><p>‘’Il tuo appartamento subirà delle modifiche, che ovviamente saranno a nostre spese, come il mantenimento del sergente Barnes. E per ragioni di sicurezza, Natasha resterà nel vecchio appartamento della signorina Carter. Non fare quella faccia, Rogers. È per ragioni di sicurezza.’’ Fury sembra riprenderlo e Steve sente le guance bruciare, per l’imbarazzo. Lancia uno sguardo dispiaciuto a Natasha, ma l’amica non sembra affatto arrabbiato o sorpresa. Steve ha la conferma che l’agente Romanoff sapesse già tutto dall’inizio.</p><p>Fury dimette gli altri, mettendo fine alla riunione. Mentre i suoi colleghi si dirigono verso l’uscita, Fury dà le ultime informazioni a Steve e a Natasha. </p><p>‘’Ci muoveremo oggi e un autista vi accompagnerà all’appartamento. Intanto alcuni dei miei uomini, porteranno gli effetti personali del signor Barnes, in attesa del vostro arrivo. Potete andare.’’ </p><p>I due compagni si dirigono verso l’uscita, ma la voce di Fury blocca Steve sul posto.</p><p>‘’Ricordati che è sempre la stessa persona di prima. L’Hydra ha cercato di fargli dimenticare chi è davvero, ma sono sicuro che  riuscirai a farglielo ricordare.’’</p><p>                                                                                ***</p><p>In ascensore, Steve non riesce a non pensare alle parole del capo e, sotto lo sguardo amorevole di Natasha, arriva alla conclusione che Fury abbia ragione. Non sarà facile spiegare a Bucky tutto ciò che non ricorda, ma Steve ce la metterà tutta per riuscirci.</p><p>Un paio di guardie li accompagnano nel parcheggio sotterraneo dell’edificio, dove c’è una macchina nera ad attenderli. Al suo interno, Bucky è seduto nei sedili posteriori e guarda indifferente fuori dal finestrino. </p><p>‘’Non essere spaventato, Steve. Andrà bene.’’ L’amica cerca di consolarlo e gli massaggia dolcemente la schiena. Steve le sorride riconoscente.</p><p>La ragazza entra in macchina e si siede nel sedile di fianco al conducente, dandogli la possibilità di stare vicino a Bucky. </p><p>Apre la portiera e, come attirato da quel rumore, Bucky si gira e lo squadra.</p><p>‘’Steve.’’ sussurra dolcemente e Steve nota il suo viso addolcirsi all’improvviso. Il capitano ha un colpo al cuore, perché il suo subconscio lo porta indietro di 70 anni. Fa male, ma decide di fingere che tutto vada bene e si siede di fianco a Bucky, sorridendogli. </p><p>Il moro è seduto composto ed è protetto da una cintura di sicurezza. I suoi polsi sono circondati da un paio di manette di ferro, dall’aria troppo stretta. </p><p>Steve gli prende le mani tra le sue e si rivolge all’autista.</p><p>‘’Perchè ha le mani legate?’’ il suo sguardo è furioso e, anche se lo sta guardando dallo specchietto, Steve riesce a percepire l’agitazione dell’autista. Natasha di fianco a lui lo guarda, in attesa di una risposta.</p><p>‘’Ordini del mio superiore, capitano.’’</p><p>‘’Ora il tuo superiore sono io e ti chiedo di darmi subito le chiavi di questi affari.’’ Gli impone Steve. L’autista riferisce alla ragazza il luogo in cui poter trovare le chiavi e, dopo aver rovistato nella tasca dell’uomo, gliele porge al biondo.</p><p>Il ragazzo toglie finalmente le manette a Bucky e nota con dispiacere che il suo polso destro è ricoperto da segni rossi. Bucky quasi non si accorge di aver le mani libere, ma ringrazia comunque Steve e nasconde le mani nella tasca della sua felpa. </p><p>Il viaggio è breve e privo di chiacchere. Il silenzio dentro l’abitacolo è quasi piacevole, ma Steve non riesce a rilassarsi completamente, riuscendo a percepire l’agitazione dell’altro. Molto probabilmente nessuno gli ha spiegato dove lo stanno portando o cosa ne faranno di lui, pensa Steve, osservando l’amico mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino. Bucky ha passato la maggior parte del viaggio ad alzare e ad abbassare il finestrino, come emozionato dal tasto automatico, essendo abituato alla vecchia manopola. Steve lo ha guardato con tenerezza, mentre Natasha lo osservava dallo specchietto con aria divertita. L’autista invece sembrava persino infastidito.</p><p> Arrivano davanti al palazzo di Steve velocemente e l’uomo alla guida sembra estremamente contento di aver concluso il turno di lavoro. Natasha sale gli scalini ed entra nel palazzo, lasciando soli i due ragazzi. Bucky si guarda intorno confuso, cercando di capire dove si trova. </p><p>‘’Sei a Brooklyn e starai a casa mia per un po’, almeno fino a quando non avremo la conferma che tu non sia in pericolo.’’ Gli spiega e lo accompagna fino al suo appartamento. Gli scatoloni di Bucky sono appoggiati sul tavolo della sala e Steve rimane alquanto sorpreso nel constatare che sono solamente due. Quasi 100 anni di vita, contenuti in due scatoloni. </p><p>Il moro entra in casa dopo di lui e inizia a gironzolare per la sala, curiosando tra le mensole di Steve. Il padrone di casa dovrebbe essere infastidito, ma non lo è affatto. Anzi, rimane piacevolmente stupito quando, curiosando fa i cd, Bucky sembra riconoscere un vecchio vinile degli anni ’40.</p><p>Steve decide di lasciarlo curiosare con tranquillità e si avvicina agli scatoloni, iniziando a svuotarli. Nel primo, trova solo indumenti: una felpa rossa, una giacca scura, un cappellino con la visiera ed un paio di guanti scuri. Nel secondo invece, trova i suoi oggetti personali e Steve si sorprende, perché non pensava gli fosse permesso di possedere qualcosa, oltre a delle armi. Ritrova un quaderno, un pacchetto di Marlboro quasi vuoto, un libro sulla seconda guerra mondiale e un paio di occhiali da sole, con una lente scheggiata. </p><p>Steve ignora tutti gli oggetti che ha posizionato sul tavolo e si concentra sul quaderno. In una calligrafia ordinata e elegante, sono scritti i pensieri di Bucky. Forse frasi sconnesse e senza senso, ma sono lì, sulle pagine. Nella metà esatta del quaderno, c’è una foto di Steve.</p><p>‘’Mi piace casa tua, ci sono mai stato prima?’’ sente Bucky sussurrare alle sue spalle e Steve chiude velocemente il quaderno, rimettendolo al suo posto.</p><p>Si gira verso l’amico e scuote la testa dolcemente. Bucky sembra dispiaciuto e persino in imbarazzo. Resta lì, fermo in mezzo alla stanza e davvero, a Steve ricorda un bambino. Il biondo legge la stanchezza sul suo volto, attraverso le occhiaie che circondano i suoi occhi e gli sbadigli che lo costringono ad abbandonarsi alla spossatezza. Steve si domanda da quanto tempo il ragazzo non dorma come si deve: giorni? Mesi? Anni? </p><p>‘’Seguimi, ti faccio vedere il resto della casa, così potrai iniziare ad abituarti.’’</p><p>Bucky lo segue, stanza dopo stanza: Steve gli mostra il bagno, che dovranno condividere; poi il soggiorno, con il divano su cui Steve dormirà fino a quando non troveranno una sistemazione più adeguata; la cucina, con il balcone che si affaccia direttamente sul ponte della città; e infine la camera di Steve, con l’enorme letto. Steve si sente in imbarazzo, perché è ancora sfatto, ma a Bucky sembra non importare. </p><p>‘’Dormirai qui, mentre io starò sul divano per un po’.’’</p><p>Bucky cambia immediatamente espressione. Sembra arrabbiato e si avvicina lentamente al corpo di Steve.</p><p>‘’Ma è la tua camera ed è il tuo letto. Non posso dormirci io, Steve.’’ Gli spiega il moro, come se gli stesse spiegando qualcosa di fondamentale. </p><p>‘’É solo per stasera e ti farà comodo dormire su un vero letto. E poi il mio divano non è così scomodo come sembra.’’ Cerca di consolarlo e di convincerlo a riposarsi come si deve.</p><p>Ma Bucky sembra combattuto e alterna lo sguardo tra il letto e Steve.</p><p>‘’Non posso, io non- non puoi dormire con me? Mi ricordo che lo facevamo a volte, quando tu non stavi bene.’’ </p><p>Steve non vuole vedere il suo sguardo triste, ma non può nemmeno dormire con lui. Non vuole abituarlo a nulla e non vuole nemmeno ricordarsi di quando Bucky dormiva con lui, troppo preoccupato per lasciarlo solo durante la notte. Ricorda ancora le braccia del ragazzo che circondavano il suo petto e il suo respiro che gli solleticava i capelli. </p><p>‘’É meglio di no, Bucky.’’ Gli dice Steve, sforzandosi per non abbracciarlo e dirgli che andrà tutto bene. Bucky annuisce ed obbedisce, come è abituato a fare ormai da una vita.</p><p>‘’Ti presterò un pigiama e domani penseremo a comprarti dei vestiti nuovi.’’ Gli comunica, avvicinandosi all’armadio ed estraendo una maglietta leggera ed un paio di pantaloni della tuta più comodi che ha.</p><p>Si gira per posare i vestiti sul letto e per lasciare al ragazzo la privacy necessaria, ma si interrompe. Bucky è davanti a lui ed indossa solo un paio di boxer scuri. I suoi vestiti sono per terra, in un ammasso disordinato. Il suo corpo è illuminato dalla luce fioca del lampadario e Steve riesce a individuare il suo sguardo rilassato e per niente imbarazzato. Al contrario di Steve che invece sente bruciare persino le punte delle orecchie per l’agitazione. È solo che non lo vedeva senza vestiti da anni ed è come se lo vedesse per la prima volta: le sue gambe sono molto più toniche dell’ultima volta e Steve vorrebbe sentire la consistenza delle sue cosce, preferibilmente con i denti. Il suo petto e la parte superiore del suo corpo sono molto più muscolose, forse per il continuo allenamento sottoposto dall’Hydra. I suoi capezzoli sono turgidi e della leggera peluria si estende dall’ombelico fin sotto il tessuto scuro delle mutande. Steve non vuole decisamente puntare lo sguardo in mezzo alle sue gambe, ma l’evidente bozzolo che sporge da quel punto è impossibile da non notare per Steve, che sente la mancanza di un amante ormai da tempo. </p><p>Si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e, con la voce resa più profonda dall’eccitazione, si allontana verso l’uscita.</p><p>‘’Ti lascio vestire da solo, per qualsiasi cosa io sono di là. Buonanotte.’’ Gli augura velocemente, uscendo dalla stanza. Chiude la porta dietro di lui e si appoggia completamente ad essa, origliando i movimenti del ragazzo. E dal rumore del materasso, Steve capisce che Bucky non ha nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea di indossare il pigiama. </p><p>Steve quella sera, si addormenta con molta difficoltà, diviso tra il pensiero del ritorno di Bucky nella sua vita e dal pensiero del suo migliore amico, quasi nudo, nel suo letto. </p><p>                                                                                 ***</p><p>Alla fine la convivenza con Bucky non è complicata. Il ragazzo ascolta tutto ciò che Steve dice e sembra in adorazione per ogni cosa. Steve, dopo una settimana, scopre che Bucky va matto per le prugne viola, per i film in bianco e nero e per il bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia. E chi l’avrebbe mai detto. </p><p>La mattina, Bucky si sveglia prima di Steve e lo aspetta, seduto sulla poltrona davanti al divano. Il che è inquietante, soprattutto la prima volta che è capitato, ma dopo una settimana di convivenza, Steve si è abituato. Dopo il risveglio, fanno colazione insieme e poi vanno a correre. Ed è come se fossero perennemente in competizione tra loro, per decretare chi sia il più veloce tra i due. Poi tornano a casa e Bucky è il primo a fiondarsi nella doccia. Un’altra cosa che scopre Steve è che al moro piace rimanere sotto la doccia per molto tempo e che usa quantità esagerata di bagnoschiuma. E a Steve non darebbe nemmeno fastidio, se non fosse per il suo odore. Il biondo si sente quasi in colpa a desiderarlo, soprattutto quando gironzola in giro senza maglia o in mutanda, con la pelle che odora di vaniglia. </p><p>La sera è sempre una battaglia, perché Bucky non si riesce a darsi pace, se Steve non dorme nel letto al suo posto o se non convince Steve a dormire con lui. Ma questo va bene a Steve, anzi è meraviglioso, perché si aspettava giornate rovinate dall’umore di Bucky e pensava persino di dover spiegare al ragazzo come lavarsi i denti, ma Bucky sa fare la maggior parte delle cose. Quando Steve ha provato ad insegnargli come applicare il dentifricio sullo spazzolino, Bucky ha riso per tanto tempo. Era la prima volta che lo sentiva ridere dopo anni e, anche se verrà preso in giro per il resto della sua vita, è felice di averlo fatto divertire.</p><p>Persino il rapporto con Natasha lo sorprende e i due passano molto tempo insieme. A volte, la ragazza si ferma da loro per la cena o per il film della serata. Bucky non parla tantissimo, ma riesce comunque a godersi la compagnia dei due.</p><p>È passata una settimana da quando Bucky è entrato in casa di Steve. Ha dei vestiti nuovi, cibo a volontà (comprese tutte le prugne che divora a quantità industriali) e tutti i flaconi di bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia che desidera. E ha Steve. Steve che esce di casa solo per andare a correre con Bucky e per fare la spesa. E quando deve uscire per comprare i viveri, Bucky diventa scontroso e certe volte si posiziona davanti alla porta d’ingresso per bloccarlo. In cui momenti interviene Natasha, ma Steve sa che non può andare avanti così. Sta trascurando i suoi amici e il suo lavoro. Bucky si rifiuta persino di uscire di casa e Steve non capisce, anche se l’agente Romanoff gli ha spiegato che è ancora troppo presto.</p><p>Quindi rimangono a casa tutte le sere. </p><p>Il mercoledì della seconda settimana, Steve non resiste più. Chiede a Natasha il pomeriggio libero e la prega di tenere Bucky in casa con lei, per fargli trascorrere il pomeriggio in santa pace. Bucky sembra dispiaciuto e se ne va nell’appartamento dell’amica, offeso e arrabbiato con Steve. </p><p>Il biondo passa la giornata con Sam e insieme trascorrono il pomeriggio nelle strade affollate di Brooklyn. Verso l’ora di cena, Steve ritorna a casa ed è soddisfatto di trovarla vuota. Si chiude nella doccia, insaponandosi lentamente, come non faceva da giorni, sempre preoccupato che Bucky potesse fare qualcosa di pericoloso, mentre è sotto l’acqua. Si tampona velocemente il corpo e si circonda i fianchi con un asciugamano, non preoccupandosi di indossare un accappatoio ed esce dal bagno.</p><p>Il suo momento di felicità si sgretola appena si rende conto dell’uomo sul suo divano. Bucky è lì,  a gambe incrociate e lo sta guardando. Lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi e si sofferma sul petto leggermente bagnato e sul suo inguine, che è accentuato dall’asciugamano stretto. </p><p>‘’Pensavo fossi da Natasha.’’ Steve nota il suo sguardo lussurioso, ma non vuole fare nulla che possa spaventarlo. </p><p>‘’Ti ho sentito rientrare in casa. Pensavo che potessimo guardare un film insieme.’’ Gli spiega, arrossendo completamente e agitandosi sul divano. Il moro si passa una mano fra i capelli e Steve nota il suo tremore. Il capitano darebbe qualsiasi cosa per poter leggere i suoi pensieri.</p><p>‘’Vado a vestirmi e arrivo. Intanto scegli un film.’’ Steve si dirige in camera e indossa i primi vestiti che trova, per precipitarsi il più velocemente possibile sul divano, di fianco a Bucky. </p><p>Sul televisore, Audrey Hepburn passeggia con in una mano una tazza di caffè ed una busta tra le strade di New York. </p><p>Bucky è nella stessa posizione di prima, con le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo dritto verso il film. Sembra agitato e non osa nemmeno rivolgere l’attenzione al ragazzo di fianco a lui. </p><p>Steve non capisce, ma non dice nulla. Sente il respiro affannoso di Bucky e percepisce la sua agitazione. Il moro si muove dolcemente sul cuscino del divano, le mani che stringono il tessuto in due pugni e le gote arrossate. </p><p>Steve lo guarda e si rende finalmente conto dell’eccitazione del ragazzo. In mezzo alle sue gambe, un bozzolo duro. E il biondo capisce: Bucky ha un’erezione e sembra non sapere cosa fare. </p><p>‘’Bucky, stai bene?’’ Steve glielo sussurra, mentre appoggia una mano sulla sua coscia.</p><p>Il moro si riscuote e si alza velocemente dal divano. In piedi, di fronte a Steve, è una visione stupenda. Ha il collo leggermente sudato, gli occhi lucidi per l’eccitazione ed il respiro affannato. Il cavallo del pantalone tira in avanti, a causa della sua erezione.</p><p>‘’Devo andare in bagno.’’ Bucky si precipita fuori dal salotto e Steve sente la porta sbattere leggermente. Non sa cosa fare e non sa nemmeno cosa pensare. Bucky si è eccitato per lui? Perché era in quelle condizioni, dopo la doccia?</p><p>Steve è immobile sul divano e sta in silenzio, provando a capire cosa stia facendo Bucky in privato. Ma Steve non sente nulla. </p><p>Spaventato, si avvicina alla porta del bagno. Sente come dei lamenti e preoccupato, bussa alla porta. </p><p>‘’Bucky, va tutto bene?’’</p><p>Dall’altra parte, non sente nessuna risposta. Prova ad abbassare la maniglia, ma la porta non si apre. Bucky deve aver chiuso la porta a chiave.</p><p>Steve appoggia la fronte alla porta e chiude gli occhi. </p><p>‘’Ti prego, fammi entrare Bucky.’’ Lo prega, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere, come il panico.</p><p>Sente la serratura scattare e apre la porta lentamente. Non è assolutamente preparato alla scena che gli si presenta davanti. </p><p>Bucky ha la schiena appoggiata al muro, le labbra tormentate dai suoi denti e il respiro affannoso. Sembra persino a disagio, ma i suoi fianchi sono colpiti da continui spasmi. E la sua erezione sembra poter rompere il tessuto dei pantaloni, da quanto è dura.</p><p>Steve pensa di non essere mai stato così eccitato nella sua vita, ma non può approfittarsi di un momento del genere. Si avvicina cautamente a Bucky, sotto il suo sguardo attento.</p><p>‘’Aiutami, ti prego.’’Bucky lo implora e chiude gli occhi, vergognandosi di implorare il suo migliore amico. ‘’Non so cosa stia succedendo, io non- non so cosa fare.’’ Sembra disperato e Steve si domanda come sia possibile che il ragazzo non ricordi come masturbarsi e che sia spaventato dalla sua erezione. Si chiede quanto tempo sia passato dall’ultima volta che è stato toccato in quel modo, da qualcuno o da lui stesso.</p><p>Steve sente la pressione nel suo basso ventre, ma non vuole pensare nemmeno per un secondo a se stesso. Vuole solo farlo stare bene. Si avvicina al suo corpo e lo abbraccia, inalando il suo odore.</p><p>‘’Va tutto bene, Bucky. È una cosa che succede a tutti i maschi. Succede anche a me.’’ Gli spiega Steve, massaggiandogli la cute. Bucky smette di tremare e si abbandona al suo tocco. Lo guarda stupito, forse dal fatto che non sia l’unica persona al mondo a poter avere un’erezione. </p><p>‘’E come faccio a toglierla? Mi sta facendo male.’’ Gli spiega e il suo fiato caldo incontra il collo di Steve, procurandogli un brivido.</p><p>‘’Devi toccarti.’’ </p><p>Bucky sembra non capire e Steve si chiede come farà a spiegarglielo. Dovrà farlo lui stesso, per dimostrarglielo? Oppure dovrà guardarlo mentre si masturba, per dirgli se lo sta facendo nel modo giusto?</p><p>Bucky lo guarda profondamente negli occhi e gli prende una mano tra le sue.</p><p>‘’Voglio che tu mi faccia vedere. Ti prego, Steve.’’ Lo prega il moro e sembra così disperato, che Steve sente di poter quasi cedere. </p><p>Non ricevendo risposta, Bucky sposta la mano di Steve sul suo petto e la muove verso la sua erezione. Steve non resisterà a lungo.</p><p>‘’Toccami, ti prego.’’ Lo prega e, quando la mano di Steve si avvicina alla sua erezione, chiude gli occhi e rovescia la testa all’indietro, esponendo il collo niveo. </p><p>Steve decide di aiutarlo e si ripete più volte che lo fa solo per farlo stare bene. </p><p>‘’Va bene, ma solo per questa volta. Dovrai imparare a farlo da solo, ci siamo intesi?’’ lo avverte e Bucky sembra essere ancora più eccitato, a causa del suo tono autoritario. Annuisce velocemente, per fargli capire di aver afferrato il concetto.</p><p>Steve punta lo sguardo verso la sua erezione e gliela tocca da sopra i pantaloni leggeri. È dura e Steve non vede l’ora di poterla toccare davvero. </p><p>Bucky apre la bocca ma non emette nessun suono. Steve vuole sentirlo gemere.</p><p>Gli abbassa i pantaloni e questi ricadono velocemente ai suoi piedi. L’intimo di Bucky sembra più piccolo, in questo esatto momento. </p><p>Steve si chiede se sia il caso di denudarlo del tutto o se sia meglio lasciarlo coperto da quel sottile indumento. Decide che è inutile fare le cose a metà e avvicina le mani ai fianchi di Bucky, per abbassare l’elastico delle mutande. La sua pelle, a contatto con le dita di Steve, è bollente. </p><p>Bucky guarda curioso i movimenti di Steve e sembra così eccitato, che Steve si sente così duro da poter esplodere. L’ultimo indumento cade per terra, raggiungendo i pantaloni. E Bucky sospira di sollievo, finalmente libero da quell’oppressione. </p><p>Steve ha l’acquolina alla bocca per ciò che si trova davanti. L’erezione di Bucky è lunga, spessa e maledettamente dura. Il ragazzo sembra persino soffrire per tutta la pressione, in quel punto del suo corpo. </p><p>Steve sa che il moro non durerà molto, avendo già alcune gocce di liquido seminale sulla punta rossa. Bucky geme e sembra così impaziente che potrebbe piangere. </p><p>Steve circonda la sua asta e inizia a masturbarlo lentamente, concentrato sull’espressione di puro piacere del ragazzo davanti a lui. Bucky ha la bocca completamente spalancata e con la mano destra stringe il braccio di Steve, come se fosse l’unico appiglio sicuro. Geme rumorosamente e Steve vorrebbe baciarlo, solo per sentire quei suoni direttamente nella sua bocca. Si chiede se sia troppo inopportuno farlo, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo. E lo è, almeno per Steve. </p><p>Con il pollice, gli massaggia la punta e sparge il liquido per tutta la sua lunghezza. Bucky, preso da un tremito di piacere, si spinge il corpo del capitano, contro il suo. La sua bocca è direttamente sull’orecchio di Steve, mentre la faccia del biondo si apposta tra lo spazio della spalla e del collo profumato dell’altro. Vorrebbe morderlo, baciarlo e marchiarlo, per far capire a tutti che gli appartiene e che gli è sempre appartenuto. La mano di Bucky è tra i suoi capelli e lo spinge ancora più contro se stesso. </p><p>E Steve non resiste. Inizia a passare lentamente le labbra sotto il lobo di Bucky, mentre aumenta la velocità della mano. Bucky è un ammasso di gemiti sommessi e sembra non reggersi nemmeno in piedi, per il piacere che sta provando.</p><p>‘’Non lasciarmi, ti prego.’’ Lo implora, mentre viene nella sua mano. E Steve crede che non dimenticherà mai l’espressione del suo viso, quando si riversa nei palmi di Steve. Le gote arrossate, la fronte sudata, la bocca rossa aperta e una lacrima che scende sulle sue guance.</p><p>Steve l’asciuga con un bacio e Bucky lo abbraccia più forte. Sarebbe romantico, se Steve non si sentisse in procinto di venire nelle sue mutande, come un dodicenne. </p><p>Bucky sembra troppo imbarazzato persino per guardarlo in faccia e Steve inizia a pentirsi subito di aver ceduto. Si pulisce le mani, mentre Bucky si riveste velocemente. Steve sta per scusarsi per quello che è accaduto, ma Bucky intreccia la mano con la sua. </p><p>‘’Ti ringrazio, Steve.’’ </p><p>Il capitano si sente senza forze e si imbarazza persino per i suoi pensieri, perché la sua eccitazione cresce. Lo sta ringraziando per una sega? Il più grande assassino dell’Hydra che ringrazia per essere stato masturbato. </p><p>Bucky non aspetta una risposta ed esce dal bagno, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.</p><p>Se Steve si masturba e viene più velocemente del previsto, pensando al corpo di Bucky, a nessuno è dovuto saperlo.</p><p>                                                                                ***</p><p>Da quel giorno, è tutto più complicato in casa Rogers. </p><p>Bucky sembra sempre più dipendente da Steve e gli sta accollato quasi tutto il giorno. Dormire separati è sempre stata un’impresa, ma ultimamente Steve è tentato di dormire in casa di Natasha, piuttosto che litigare ogni sera con il ragazzo. </p><p>Bucky non ha dimenticato nulla dell’episodio in bagno e Steve crede che non abbia nemmeno capito cosa sia successo in realtà. Sembra come se, dopo aver provato quelle sensazioni, il moro non potesse più farne a meno ed è continuamente eccitato. Questo sta mettendo a repentaglio la resistenza di Steve, soprattutto quando Bucky gli chiede, con tutta l’ingenuità possibile, di toccarlo di nuovo in quel modo.</p><p>Steve spera davvero che questa convivenza non gli provochi danni alla salute mentale. </p><p> </p><p>Il vero problema arriva una settimana dopo l’episodio del bagno. Bucky passa il pomeriggio con Natasha e Steve ne approfitta per uscire con Clint e Tony. Parlano dei progressi di Bucky e bevono birra, mentre Tony assembla una nuova armatura.</p><p>Al suo ritorno, Bucky sta uscendo dall’appartamento di Natasha e, appena il ragazzo incrocia lo sguardo con il biondo, arrossisce furiosamente. Natasha avvicina le labbra all’orecchio di Bucky e gli sussurra qualcosa, facendolo ridere e sorridere ancora di più. Nonostante il suo super-udito, Steve non riesce a capire cosa si siano detti e si ritrova maledettamente curioso di saperlo. </p><p>Natasha ammicca nella sua direzione e, dopo aver accarezzato i capelli di Bucky, rientra nell’appartamento e chiude la porta. </p><p>Bucky lo supera ed entra nell’appartamento, senza guardarlo in faccia. Steve è senza parole, sorpreso per il suo comportamento. Lo guarda entrare nella sua camera e lo segue, per cercare di capire cosa sia successo. Ma Bucky chiude la porta, quasi sbattendogliela in faccia e Steve sente la serratura della porta scattare. </p><p>‘’Bucky?’’ lo chiama, appoggiando l’orecchio sul legno della porta, cercando di capire se possa essere in pericolo. Avere a che fare con Bucky è come avere a che fare con un ragazzino, certe volte. </p><p>Dall’interno della stanza non si sente nessuna risposta e, se Steve non fosse una persona per bene e per niente ansiosa, butterebbe giù la porta. Ma non lo è, quindi respira profondamente e si dirige verso l’appartamento di Natasha. </p><p>La ragazza non sembra sorpresa di vederlo e lo accoglie in casa, sorridendogli divertita. </p><p>‘’Steve! Che cosa ti pota qui?’’ </p><p>‘’Risparmiami i tuoi giochetti e dimmi la verità. Perché non mi guarda nemmeno in faccia? Nat, si è chiuso in camera e non mi fa entrare.’’ Steve crolla sul divano, massaggiandosi le tempie. Vorrebbe davvero avere la possibilità di ubriacarsi. Magari Thor può procurargli quella sua bevanda asgardiana. </p><p>‘’Si è messo all’opera con velocità.’’ Borbotta Natasha, tra sé e sé. Steve la sente e la guarda confuso. ‘’Sta bene, Steve. E non è un bambino, è capace di rimanere chiuso a chiave nella propria stanza, senza farsi del male. Devi inizia a tranquillizzarti.’’ La ragazza si siede di fianco a lui e gli toglie le mani dalla faccia, guardandolo con un’espressione esasperata. </p><p>‘’É una situazione complicata.’’</p><p>‘’Lo so bene, Steve. E nessun ti sta giudicando. È normale sentirsi in quel modo e so che Barnes può essere fastidioso. Prima continuava a guardare in modo strano il mio stendibiancheria. Mi ha chiesto cosa fosse un reggiseno e ha cercato di indossarlo. Non ridere, Steve! Stava per romperlo!’’ </p><p>Natasha ride ancora più forte, ottenendo uno schiaffo sulla coscia. Gli era mancato, passare del tempo con la ragazza. E glielo dice, con tutta la sincerità possibile. </p><p>‘’Anche tu mi sei mancato. Ed è imbarazzante, perché viviamo a pochi metri di distanza, quindi non hai scuse per venirmi a trovare.’’ Natasha si sistema comodamente sul divano, poggiando le gambe sopra le ginocchia di Steve. ‘’Potresti passare il tempo con me e Bucky, lo sai? Rimanere qui e parlare con noi.’’</p><p>‘’E di cosa parla, lui?’’</p><p>‘’Di te, principalmente.’’ Steve la guarda curiosa, pregandola con lo sguardo di dirgli tutto ciò che gli ha detto e Natasha solleva gli occhi al cielo. ‘’Non c’è bisogno di guardarmi in quel modo, Steve. So che muori dalla voglia di saperlo.’’ </p><p>‘’Allora non farti pregare.’’</p><p>‘’Dice che gli piace passare del tempo con te. Si lamenta del fatto che tu non voglia condividere il letto con lui e odia quando sei arrabbiato con lui.’’ Steve trattiene il respiro, irrigidendosi sul cuscino del divano. ‘’Oggi non riusciva a smettere di arrossire, ogni volta che menzionavo il tuo nome. E poi mi ha raccontato di ciò che è successo in bagno.’’ </p><p>Steve chiude gli occhi, sentendosi terribilmente imbarazzato. Se lo doveva aspettare. Non perché Bucky non sia una persona affidabile, ma perché la sua ingenuità non gli permette di capire la gravità della situazione. </p><p>‘’Steve. Guardami.’’ Natasha lo riprende con tono autoritario e Steve punta il suo sguardo mortificato sul viso della ragazza. ‘’Siete due adulti, entrambi consenzienti. Anche se Bucky non ricorda nulla, ha pur sempre dei bisogni e lo sai anche tu che pende completamente dalle tue labbra. Quindi non devi incolparti di nulla.’’ </p><p>Le parole di Natasha lo rassicurano e respira finalmente, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale. </p><p>‘’Quando te lo ha detto, come ti è sembrato?’’ le chiede, evitando il suo sguardo. </p><p>‘’Sinceramente?’’ Natasha sorride maliziosa, accomodandosi ancora di più contro il divano. ‘’Era come se fosse sul punto di eiaculare sul cuscino della poltrona.’’ </p><p>Steve arrossisce di colpo, coprendosi il viso con le mani e Natasha ride di gusto, assaporando il suo momento di debolezza. </p><p>‘’Non pensavo di fargli questo effetto. Non ancora, più che altro.’’</p><p>‘’Steve.’’ Lo riprende la ragazza. ‘’Potresti semplicemente rimanere seduto tutto il giorno sul divano e Bucky la troverebbe come la cosa più eccitante del mondo. E lo sai perché? Perché sei tu.’’ </p><p> </p><p>Steve ripensa alle parole di Natasha per tutta la serata. </p><p>Quando rientra nel proprio appartamento, Bucky è seduto sul divano a gamba incrociate. Guarda la televisione, senza distogliere nemmeno lo sguardo e morde una prugna, masticando rumorosamente. Steve lo guarda sorridendo e lo raggiunge, sedendosi pesantemente di fianco a lui. </p><p>Bucky non batte ciglio e Steve penserebbe che sia ancora arrabbiato con lui per qualche motivo, se Bucky non si avvicinasse a Steve. Steve distende il braccio sul divano e Bucky si appoggia con la testa alla sua spalla. Quando Steve gira il viso, l’odore del suo shampoo gli invade i sensi, obbligandolo a stringere il tessuto del divano per non accarezzare i capelli di Bucky. </p><p>Durante la pubblicità, Steve sente Bucky muoversi nervoso sul divano e spostarsi dalla sua spalla, per poi voltarsi completamente verso di lui. Sembra nervoso e alterna nervosamente lo sguardo dalle sue mani al televisore. </p><p>Steve stringe le sue mani, iniziando a preoccuparsi per il suo comportamento. Non è il modo peggiore in cui Bucky si sia rapportato con lui. C’è stata quella volta in cui non ha parlato con Steve per tutto il giorno perché le prugne che aveva comprato erano troppo acide. O quella volta che ha rifiutato di lavarsi, perché Steve aveva sbagliato a comprare il flacone del bagnoschiuma. Come se la vaniglia non avesse sempre lo stesso odore. </p><p>‘’Che succede, Buck? Lo sai che me ne puoi parlare, vero?’’ Steve lo rassicura, accarezzando la pelle delle sue dita. Hanno scoperto da poco che  Bucky ha della sensibilità anche sul braccio bionico e Steve cerca di toccarlo ogni giorno, dimostrandogli che è importante. </p><p>‘’Ho parlato con Natasha, oggi.’’ Bucky smette di trattenere il respiro e si fa coraggio, puntando il suo sguardo verso il viso di Steve. ‘’Mi ha fatto scoprire una cosa.’’</p><p>Steve lo guarda curioso e si chiede perché Natasha non gli abbia detto nulla. Odia non avere le cose sotto controllo. E il pensiero che Bucky sia tormentato da questo da tutto il giorno, lo fa arrabbiare. </p><p>‘’Che cos’hai scoperto? Ti ascolto, Buck.’’</p><p>Bucky sospira profondamente e si tortura il labbro inferiore, evitando lo sguardo di Steve di nuovo. </p><p>‘’Ho visto dei video. Sul computer.’’ </p><p>Steve trattiene il fiato e spera vivamente che Bucky non intenda quella a cui sta pensando. Perché altrimenti Steve non sa proprio come reagirà. </p><p>‘’Di alcune persone che facevano le cose che abbiamo fatto in bagno. E anche altro. Sembrava che si stessero divertendo. E mi è sembrato che si sentissero bene. Come quando mi hai toccato tu.’’ Bucky si avvicina al corpo di Steve e le sue ginocchia toccano il lato della sua coscia. Steve si schiarisce la voce e chiude brevemente gli occhi, sentendo la propria eccitazione crescere. ‘’Voglio provarci anche io.’’</p><p>Steve vorrebbe davvero strozzare Natasha e dire a Bucky di scordarselo. Perché non ha la minima intenzione di approfittarsi di nuovo del suo migliore amico. </p><p>‘’Bucky.’’</p><p>‘’Voglio—voglio che sia tu a farmi quelle cose. E solo tu. Perché mi fido e perché non riuscirei a pensare a nessun altro, se non tu.’’ Gli promette Bucky, guardandolo negli occhi. Sono annacquati dal piacere e Steve non riesce a resistergli. Deve mettere fine a questa situazione il più presto possibile. </p><p>‘’Bucky, non è una buona idea. Io non posso farlo.’’ Steve cerca di dirglielo il più dolcemente possibile, senza ferirlo. Ma Bucky si allontana come scottato da lui e lo guarda offeso, iniziando a scuotere la testa. </p><p>‘’Perché?’’ Gli chiede e Steve giurerebbe di vedere i suoi occhi più lucidi del solito. ‘’É perché non ti piaccio?’’ aggiunge, spalancando gli occhi come se il solo pensiero potesse spaventarlo. </p><p>‘’No! No, Buck. Non è per questo. Tu mi piaci. Mi sei sempre piaciuto.’’ Lo rassicura Steve, prendendogli le mani tra le sue. </p><p>Bucky si affretta ad avvicinarsi e si siede sulle gambe di Steve, circondandole con le sue ginocchia. Steve cerca di appiattirsi maggiormente contro il divano, perché il bacino di Bucky e il suo fondoschiena sono pericolosamente a contatto con la sua erezione. Bucky gli stringe gentilmente i polsi, fermando Steve dal suo intento di allontanarsi. </p><p>‘’Allora dimostramelo. Te lo sto chiedendo, per favore. Voglio sentirmi bene. Tu non vuoi farmi sentire bene?’’ Bucky piega il viso sul collo di Steve e inizia a passare le labbra sulla pelle nivea, mentre con le mani trascina i polsi di Steve verso la sua schiena. Bucky appoggia i palmi di Steve sopra le sue natiche e gliele stringe, inarcandosi contro di lui e gemendo contro il suo collo. Steve boccheggia, sia per la sensazione delle labbra di Bucky, sia per la consistenza del suo fondoschiena. Nonostante sia coperto dal tessuto del pantaloncino, Steve riesce a sentirne la rotondità. </p><p>‘’Voglio farti sentire bene.’’ Boccheggia Steve, rinunciando a tutti i suoi buoni propositi per dirgli di no. Bucky sembra soddisfatto della sua risposta, perché bacia la sua mandibola fino ad arrivare ad un passo dalle sue labbra. Steve ferma i suoi movimenti e lo guarda serio. ‘’Ma se in qualsiasi momento tu voglia fermarti, devi promettere che me lo dirai.’’ </p><p>‘’Te lo prometto.’’ Sussurra Bucky sulle sue labbra. ‘’Ora posso baciarti?’’</p><p>Steve annulla le distanza e si appropria delle sue labbra, stringendoselo contro. Bucky mugugna estasiato e gli circonda le guance con le mani, abbandonandosi contro di lui completamente. Bucky sa di dolce e Steve si ritrova ad assaggiarlo completamente, gemendo silenziosamente quando incontra la lingua di Bucky. </p><p>Bucky è inesperto su così tante cose, ma sembra capace di baciare Steve come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita. Gli morde il labbro inferiore, stuzzicandolo. Ma si fa anche controllare da Steve, lasciando che sia lui ad avere il controllo. </p><p>‘’Non mi vuoi raccontare cos’hai visto in quei video?’’ Steve si allontana, appoggiando la testa sul bracciolo del divano e gustandosi la visuale di Bucky. Il ragazzo ha le guance arrossate e le labbra umide e rosse. Steve vuole divorarlo. </p><p>‘’Ho provato a guardarne uno in cui c’era anche una ragazza, ma non mi è piaciuto.’’</p><p>‘’Strano. Ultimamente stravedi per il genere femminile.’’ Lo stuzzica Steve, baciandogli il collo e sentendolo tremare leggermente per le risate. ‘’Quindi hai guardato un video tra due maschi?’’</p><p>Bucky annuisce, piegando il collo per godersi maggiormente i baci di Steve. </p><p>‘’E cosa succedeva? Uno dei due baciava l’altro nello stesso modo in cui lo sto facendo io?’’ Steve gli morde il collo e Bucky geme, stringendo le gambe. </p><p>‘’Un ragazzo baciava il collo dell’altro. Poi passava le labbra sul suo petto e l’altro ragazzo sembrava soddisfatto quando gli baciava i capezzoli.’’ Sussurra Bucky, come se fosse un segreto tra loro due. </p><p>‘’Vuoi che lo faccia? Vuoi che ti baci i capezzoli?’’ Steve guarda Bucky annuire velocemente e mordersi il labbro inferiore. Il nero delle sue pupille inghiottisce completamente l’azzurro dei suoi occhi e guarda Steve con timidezza ma anche con desiderio. Steve vuole divorarlo.</p><p>Bucky solleva le braccia, in una tacita richiesta di spogliarlo e Steve lo accontenta, portando velocemente le mani sul bordo della sua maglia e facendogliela passare oltre alla testa. La getta distrattamente alle sue spalle e si concentra sul petto nudo di Bucky. Da questa distanza riesce a notare tutte le cicatrici sul suo petto e la pelle chiara sulla sua spalla sinistra, a contatto con il metallo. Si ripromette che bacerà tutti quei segni con devozione, cercando di far dimenticare al ragazzo i dolori che gli hanno fatto provare.</p><p>Bucky si muove imbarazzato sulle gambe di Steve e Steve nota il suo petto arrossire furiosamente, forse a causa dello suo sguardo insistente. Steve passa lentamente le mani sulle cosce coperte di Bucky, gemendo silenziosamente per la durezza della sua pelle. </p><p>‘’Parlami, Buck. Non voglio che tu sia in imbarazzo e non voglio assolutamente fare qualcosa che possa non piacerti.’’ Steve lo guarda completamente, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. ‘’Proverai a parlare con me? A dirmi se qualcosa non va?’’</p><p>Bucky arrossisce maggiormente e copre le mani di Steve con le proprie, annuendo lentamente. Steve sorride trionfante e bacia la pelle tesa del suo petto. Si spinge il corpo di Bucky maggiormente contro il proprio e, per l’improvviso movimento, Bucky allontana le mani da quelle di Steve e stringe le proprie dita sul tessuto del divano, dietro alla testa di Steve. </p><p>Steve trascina le labbra verso i pettorali di Bucky, assaggiando la pelle di Bucky dopo così tanto tempo. Sa ovviamente di bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia e di Bucky. Steve sente la bocca riempirsi di saliva, al solo pensiero di poterlo assaggiare in mezzo alle gambe. </p><p>Punta lo sguardo sul viso di Bucky e tira fuori la lingua, leccando il capezzolo turgido e saggiandone la consistenza tra le proprie labbra. Bucky separa le labbra e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Steve ripete lo stesso movimento, con più convinzione, per poi avvolgere la pelle tesa tra le proprie labbra, tirandolo leggermente verso di sé. Bucky chiude gli occhi e gli stringe i capelli tra dita tremanti. E Steve non desidera altro che guarda l’espressione di puro piacere di Bucky per il resto della sua vita. </p><p>Mordicchia il suo capezzolo, senza fargli troppo male e lo succhia, provocando un gemito rumoroso da parte di Bucky, che avvicina il volto di Steve maggiormente verso il suo petto. Steve si separa velocemente dalla sua pelle, ignorando i versi di lamento di Bucky. Sostituisce le sue mani alla sua bocca, stringendo prontamente il capezzolo di Bucky tra le proprie dita.</p><p>‘’Cos’altro hai visto nel video?’’ Steve gli sorride dolcemente. Bucky lo guarda come se non sapesse di cosa stia parlando e si spinge maggiormente contro il suo bacino, sospirando quando la sua erezione entra a contatto con quella di Steve. </p><p>Steve allontana le dita dal suo capezzolo e ferma i movimenti di Bucky, stringendogli i fianchi ed impedendogli di muoversi. Bucky mormora a bassa voce, cercando di ribellarsi a Steve. </p><p>‘’Concentrati e tornerò a toccarti di nuovo.’’</p><p>‘’Steve.’’</p><p>‘’Cos’altro hai visto nel video, Buck?’’ Steve sa di essere particolarmente crudele, ma dal comportamento di Bucky, sa che all’altro sta piacendo. Le mani di Bucky tremano quando sposta una ciocca di capelli da davanti gli occhi e Steve lo aiuta. </p><p>‘’Uno dei due ragazzi continuava a baciare il petto dell’altro e arrivava fino al bordo dei pantaloni. Steve, io—‘’ cerca di implorarlo Bucky, balbettando e mordendosi il labbro inferiore. </p><p>‘’Gli succhiava il cazzo?’’ Lo aiuta Steve, baciandogli il petto fino ad arrivare al bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Glieli abbassa solo per baciare la parte alta del suo inguine e geme per l’assenza della biancheria intima dell’altro. ‘’Vuoi che lo faccia? Vuoi che i faccia venire con le mie labbra?’’</p><p>‘’No. Io—voglio farlo io. Voglio succhiarti il cazzo.’’ Bucky lo ripete con gli occhi lucidi dal piacere e Steve non pensava potesse eccitarsi più di così, ma sentire il ragazzo davanti a lui pronunciare quelle parole, lo fa indurire ancora di più contro il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni. ‘’Me lo permetterai?’’ gli chiede Bucky, guardandolo implorante. </p><p>Con i polpastrelli, sfiora distrattamente il contorno della cintura di Steve, ma non osa avvicinare le mani alla zip dei suoi pantaloni senza il permesso del ragazzo. Steve mormora distrattamente, prima di aggrappare il retro del collo di Bucky e appoggiare le labbra su quelle del moro. Bucky geme contro la sua bocca, portando le mani sulla cintura di Steve, per poi disfarla velocemente. Steve gli morde il labbro inferiore, prima di allontanarsi. </p><p>‘’Se non dovessi sentirti a tuo agio o se dovesse essere troppo, promettimi che ti fermerai.’’ Gli sussurra Steve sulle labbra, stringendogli il volto tra le mani. Bucky piega il viso e gli bacia il palmo della mano, annuendo. </p><p>‘’Te lo prometto, Steve.’’ </p><p>Bucky si solleva dalle sue gambe e separa prontamente le ginocchia di Steve, guardandolo con desiderio. Steve spinge uno dei tanti cuscini del divano tra le mani di Bucky e il ragazzo scuote la testa divertito, prima di posizionarlo a terra e inginocchiarsi su di esso. </p><p>Steve stringe il tessuto del divano tra le dita, obbligandosi mentalmente a non afferrare i capelli di Bucky. Non sa quanto ancora potrà resistere, con il ragazzo che lo guarda in quel modo. </p><p>Bucky abbassa la cerniera dei pantaloni di Steve e si lecca le labbra, notando con piacere l’erezione di Steve contro il tessuto sottile dei suoi boxer. Abbassa l’ultimo strato che lo divide dall’asta di Steve e geme rumorosamente, stringendo la coscia di Steve con la mano sinistra, mentre Steve vede scomparire la destra in mezzo alle sue gambe. </p><p>Bucky appoggia una guancia sopra la coscia di Steve, guardando senza vergogna l’erezione di Steve che svetta contro il suo stomaco. Ha le labbra spalancate e terribilmente rosse. Steve vuole baciarlo per il resto della sua vita. </p><p>‘’Steve.’’ Geme Bucky, strusciando la guancia sopra il tessuto del suo pantalone. Avvicina il viso in mezzo alle gambe di Steve e appoggia il viso sulla sua erezione, gemendo per la sensazione. Steve separa le labbra per la visione, perché è impossibile rimanere indifferente al moro che sembra coccolarsi contro la sua erezione. </p><p>Steve recupera con dita tremanti una ciocca dei capelli di Bucky, allontanandola dalla sua fronte e portandola dietro al suo orecchio. Indugia particolarmente contro il suo scalpo, accarezzando i suoi capelli. Bucky geme ancora più rumorosamente e porta la mano di metallo sull’erezione di Steve, accarezzandone la punta. Il metallo è freddo contro la sua pelle bollente, ma Steve non desidera altro. </p><p>Bucky si inumidisce le labbra e gli circonda la punta timidamente, come se stesse assaggiando qualcosa per la prima volta. Steve chiude lentamente gli occhi e si appoggia con la testa contro il cuscino del divano, sforzandosi per non spingersi contro la bocca di Bucky. </p><p>Bucky mugugna estasiato contro la pelle di Steve e lo circonda maggiormente, masturbandolo dove non riesce a raggiungerlo con le labbra. Un rivolo di saliva gli cola dalle labbra, scendendo lentamente verso il suo mento e Steve vorrebbe leccarlo e assaggiarlo. Si limita a stringere i capelli di Bucky, senza spingerlo verso di sé, ma solo come sostegno. Bucky sembra motivato da quel gesto, perché lo ingloba tra le sue labbra con più vigore, mormorando contro la sua pelle. </p><p>Steve abbassa lo sguardo tra le gambe di Bucky e nota il movimento della sua mano, sopra i suoi pantaloni. Quando sposta le dita, Steve si accorge della macchia che bagna i pantaloni di Bucky. Sente il liquido pre seminale colare tra le labbra di Bucky e il verso soddisfatto del moro, mentre lecca la punta della sua erezione diligentemente. Allontana le labbra di Bucky dalla sua erezione, provocando un suono osceno. Le labbra di Bucky sono umide e rosse e Bucky si asciuga con il retro della sua mano. </p><p>‘’Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?’’ Gli chiede Bucky timidamente, allontanando le mani dalle sua cosce. Ha il respiro affannoso e il suo petto si muove velocemente. I capelli sparano in tutte le direzioni, a causa delle dita di Steve. </p><p>E Steve ringrazia la sua super forza, perché è grazie a quella che riesce a sollevare Bucky dal pavimento e a farlo sdraiare sul divano. Steve si posiziona sul suo corpo e lo bacia velocemente, sollevandogli una coscia e portandosela contro il fianco. Le labbra di Bucky sono calde e sanno della sua pelle e Steve lecca dentro alla sua bocca, sperando di poter assaggiarlo per sempre. </p><p>‘’No, Buck. Sei stato perfetto.’’ Lo rassicura Steve, accarezzandogli le guance e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. </p><p>‘’Perché mi hai allontanato?’’</p><p>Steve ride leggermente per il suo tono offeso e lo guarda stupito, quando Bucky gli graffia la pelle della schiena, guardandolo con sfida. Steve struscia il bacino contro quello di Bucky, facendogli trattenere il respiro.</p><p>‘’Perché non avrei resistito un minuto di più. E non volevo venire nella tua bocca.’’</p><p>‘’A me non sarebbe dispiaciuto, lo sai?’’ Bucky lo guarda con un sorriso malizioso e Steve si chiede da quando Bucky sia diventato così provocante. ‘’Nel video che ho visto, il ragazzo ingoiava soddisfatto. Scommetto che il tuo sperma sia delizioso.’’ Gli dice Bucky, leccandosi le labbra. Steve gli toglie il labbro dalla presa dei suoi denti e Bucky trattiene il respiro. </p><p>Steve trascina il polpastrello lungo la pelle umida e Bucky gli lecca il dito, inglobandolo tra le proprie labbra. Lo lambisce con la sua lingua e lo fa senza distogliere lo sguardo dal volto di Steve. Nei suoi occhi, Steve ci legge il desiderio e il divertimento di tutta questa situazione.</p><p>Steve lo bacia di nuovo, facendolo gemere sulle proprie labbra. Bucky porta le mani tra i capelli di Steve, ma Steve le imprigiona velocemente tra le proprie, portandole ai lati del suo viso. Bucky geme sulle sue labbra, spalancando la bocca, e inarca il bacino per andare in contro ai fianchi di Steve. </p><p>Steve trascina le labbra lungo la sua mandibola, baciando la pelle profumata del suo collo fino a mordergli la clavicola. Sente le dita di Bucky torturare le proprie e inarca maggiormente il collo, esponendosi completamente a Steve. </p><p>‘’Steve. Ti prego, io—‘’ lo sente balbettare, chiudendo gli occhi e strusciandosi maggiormente su di lui. ‘’—ho bisogno, ti prego.’’</p><p>‘’Parlami, Buck. Di cosa hai bisogno?’’ Steve glielo sussurra direttamente all’orecchio, intrappolando il suo lobo tra le proprie labbra. </p><p>‘’Voglio toccarti e voglio che mi tocchi. Ti prego, Steve.’’ Lo implora Bucky, piegando il viso per sussurrarglielo direttamente sulle sue labbra. </p><p>‘’É quello che vuoi? Vuoi che ti faccia stare bene?’’ Steve lo guarda annuire furiosamente e ride leggermente, baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra. Afferra il bordo dei suoi pantaloni, senza abbassarli. ‘’Credo sia meglio togliere questi, non credi?’’</p><p>‘’Ti prego, Steve.’’ </p><p>Steve glieli abbassa lungo i fianchi, aiutato da Bucky che solleva il suo bacino velocemente. Bucky è completamente nudo e arrossisce leggermente sulle gote, sotto lo sguardo adorante di Steve. Le gambe di Bucky sono toniche, ma maledettamente femminili. Sembra sprovvisto di peli, molto probabilmente a causa di tutti i cambiamenti subiti dall’Hydra. I suoi fianchi sono stretti e sembrano così sottili, a differenza del suo petto muscoloso e delle sue braccia. </p><p>Bucky lo guarda appoggiato comodamente sul cuscino del divano, con il braccio metallico dietro alla testa e le dita dell’altra mano sulle sue labbra. </p><p>È la cosa più bella che Steve abbia mai visto. E il pensiero che tutto questo sia solo per lui, lo fa quasi venire contro il suo petto. </p><p>Bacia ogni singolo centimetro di pelle che trova, a partire dai suoi pettorali, fino ad arrivare ai suoi fianchi. Bacia il suo ombelico e Bucky sorride per il solletico. Steve circonda il retro delle sue cosce con le mani e se lo spinge contro, trovandosi la sua erezione a pochi centimetri dalla sue labbra. Solleva una gamba di Bucky e la posiziona sopra alla sua spalla. Da questa angolazione riesce a vedere leggermente la sua entrata e geme rumorosamente, affondando il viso tra le sue gambe. </p><p>Sente il respiro sorpreso di Bucky, quando bacia la sua lunghezza lentamente, inumidendola tra le proprie labbra. La sua erezione è completamente umida, sia per la sua saliva, sia per il liquido pre seminale che cola lungo tutta la sua lunghezza. </p><p>Steve circonda le labbra sulla punta, leccando la pelle tesa e gustando il suo sapore. Bucky sembra sapere di vaniglia persino in quella parte del suo corpo, e questo lo manda su di giri. Affonda maggiormente, ripetendo più volte il movimento, gustandosi con piacere i versi di piacere di Bucky. Le dita di Bucky sono tra i suoi capelli, grattandogli lo scalpo in un tacito ringraziamento. </p><p>Steve gli stringe i testicoli, massaggiandoli tra la propria mano, mentre continua a leccare la sua erezione. Nota la mano di metallo di Bucky stringere dolorosamente il tessuto del divano e gliela stringe, mentre allontana le labbra dalla sua asta. Bacia la pelle del suo inguine, fino ad arrivare ai suoi testicoli, che lecca puntando lo sguardo sul volto di Bucky. Lo nota inarcare il collo contro il bracciolo del divano, spalancando le labbra e gemendo rumorosamente. </p><p>Trascina le labbra lungo il suo perineo, non resistendo a leccare la sua entrata. Mugugna sulla pelle, ma si allontana velocemente quando sente il corpo di Bucky irrigidirsi completamente. Lo guarda pazientemente, accarezzandogli il petto e solleva il viso dal centro delle sue gambe, puntandolo con preoccupazione su quello di Bucky. </p><p>Bucky scuote la testa, arrossendo furiosamente. </p><p>‘’Non ti piace?’’ gli chiede Steve, accarezzandogli le cosce per rassicurarlo. </p><p>‘’Mi piace.’’ Lo rassicura Bucky, accarezzandogli i capelli. Steve si spinge contro il suo tocco. ‘’Ma non sono sicuro che riuscirò a resistere.’’ </p><p>Steve si chiede se Bucky è al corrente dei vantaggi del suo siero e di quante volte può venire, solamente grazie ad esso. Decide che non è il momento di dirglielo e annuisce, baciandogli la pelle del ginocchio. Si ripromette, però, che un giorno non farà altro che questo, per l’intera giornata. Steve vuole vedere se Bucky è capace di piangere dal piacere, solo per il movimento della lingua di Steve sulla propria entrata. </p><p>Steve stringe la propria erezione nella mano, al solo pensiero. </p><p>Avvicina la propria mano tra le natiche di Bucky, accarezzando lentamente la sua entrata. Bucky mormora ad alta voce, rilassandosi contro la superficie del divano. Senza l’aiuto della sua saliva, dovrà per forza alzarsi da lì per andare a recuperare del lubrificante. E, in questo momento, è l’ultima cosa che desidera.</p><p>Quando cerca di sollevarsi dal bacino di Bucky, il ragazzo stringe la gamba sulla sua spalla, obbligandolo a ricadere su di lui. Steve ridacchia, guardando l’espressione offesa di Bucky. </p><p>‘’Buck.’’</p><p>‘’No.’’</p><p>‘’Non ci impiegherò molto.’’</p><p>‘’Non ne ho bisogno, Steve.’’</p><p>‘’Ti farò del male, senza quello. E non intendo farlo.’’ Steve cerca di nuovo di sollevarsi, ma Bucky lo imprigiona di nuovo tra le proprie gambe. Il suo volto è completamente rosso e evita lo sguardo di Steve, torturandosi le dita. </p><p>‘’Ti ripeto che non ne ho bisogno. Io—io mi sono preparato da solo, va bene?’’ Bucky solleva leggermene la voce, incrociando le braccia al petto. </p><p>Steve trattiene il fiato alla rivelazione e porta un dito sulla sua entrata, volendo constatare la verità delle sue parole. La sua entrata è così bagnata e allargata, che Steve non deve nemmeno sforzarsi per farlo entrare fino alla nocca. Steve geme profondamente, seguito da Bucky che lo guarda con le labbra spalancate. </p><p>‘’Dio, Buck.’’ Steve muove il dito lentamente, facendolo uscire quasi del tutto dalla sua entrata, per poi penetrarlo di nuovo. Il pensiero del ragazzo nudo fra le proprie lenzuola, con le gambe spalancate e mentre si provoca del piacere da solo, lo fa eccitare da morire. La sua erezione è terribilmente rossa e Steve si sente di star per esplodere. </p><p>‘’Ho pensato a te, per tutto il tempo. Speravo che fossi tu, a toccarmi.’’ Balbetta Bucky, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. </p><p>Steve aggiunge un secondo dito, come per premiarlo per ciò che ha detto e inghiottisce i suoi gemiti di piacere tra le proprie labbra. Bucky afferra agilmente il retro del suo collo, tenendolo stretto contro di lui. </p><p>‘’Ti voglio dentro di me. Ti prego, Steve.’’ Bucky glielo sussurra sulle labbra e Steve si affretta a togliere le dita dalle sue natiche. A differenza di Bucky, Steve è completamente vestito, esclusa la zip dei pantaloni abbassata. </p><p>Le mani di Bucky sono sulla propria maglietta e, prima che Steve possa metabolizzare, dividono a metà il tessuto grigio, che ricade lungo le sue braccia. Steve lo guarda incredulo e per niente arrabbiato, e Bucky ride divertito, portando le mani sul bordo dei pantaloni di Steve, tastando con i propri polpastrelli le natiche del biondo. Bucky geme, baciandogli il collo e abbassandogli definitivamente i pantaloni e l’intimo. Steve non si solleva per toglierlo del tutto e li lascia ricadere lungo le ginocchia. </p><p>Le mani di Bucky afferrano le sue natiche e lo spingono maggiormente contro il proprio corpo. Steve avvicina la propria erezione all’entrata di Bucky, strusciandola un paio di volte solo per far gemere e implorare il ragazzo sotto di lui. </p><p>‘’Steve.’’ Geme Bucky, graffiandogli il petto. </p><p>Steve allarga maggiormente la gamba di Bucky e lo penetra lentamente, bloccandosi solo per farlo abituare all’intrusione. Bucky getta la testa all’indietro e chiude gli occhi. Il suo petto si alza e abbassa velocemente e Steve porta una delle sue mani alle labbra, baciando dolcemente le sue nocche. Bucky si rilassa e Steve affonda completamente nel suo corpo, gemendo sulle labbra di Bucky. </p><p>Gli occhi di Bucky sono fissi in quelli di Steve e, quando Bucky lo bacia castamente sulle labbra, Steve inizia a muovere i fianchi. Bucky lo stringe contro il suo corpo, sia con le gambe che con le braccia e l’unica cosa che Steve può muovere è il proprio bacino. Aumenta la velocità delle sue spinte e osserva estasiato il modo in cui i capelli di Bucky rimbalzano ad ogni sua spinta. </p><p>Quando Steve colpisce la prostata di Bucky, il ragazzo morde la pelle del suo collo, attutendo il suo grido di piacere. </p><p>‘’Voglio sentire tutti i tuoi gemiti. Non nasconderti da me, mai.’’ Lo implora Steve, appoggiando la testa tra lo spazio tra il collo e la spalla di Bucky. Ripete lo stesso movimento del bacino e Bucky non si trattiene. Inarca il collo e geme rumorosamente, stringendo le proprie braccia dietro la schiena di Steve. </p><p>‘’Steve.’’ Lo prega Bucky e sembra non sapere nemmeno lui per cosa. Steve capisce che è vicino e che non riuscirà a resistere a lungo. Lo rassicura con un bacio e colpisce di nuovo la sua prostata con la propria erezione. </p><p>Bucky spalanca le labbra e chiude gli occhi. Steve osserva il suo volto rilassarsi, mentre viene sul petto di entrambi, sporcandoli con il proprio sperma. Bucky respira a labbra aperte e, con dita tremanti, recupera il proprio seme, per poi portarsi il polpastrello fra le proprie labbra, sotto lo sguardo stupito di Steve. </p><p>Steve viene dentro al suo corpo, solo per la visione che gli si presenta davanti. Si lascia crollare sul petto di Bucky e il moro lo accoglie tra le proprie braccia, accarezzandogli la schiena. Esce dal suo corpo e gli bacia il collo umido di sudore, mormorando sulla pelle per il sapore. Continua a sapere di vaniglia, persino in queste condizioni. </p><p>Sente il petto di Bucky vibrare contro il proprio e le sue dita accarezzargli i capelli.</p><p>‘’Mi fai il solletico, Steve!’’ Gli dice, ridacchiando contro il suo orecchio. Steve solleva la testa e lo guarda in volto, rimanendo meravigliato per la luminosità dei suoi occhi. Non può credere al fatto che Bucky sia di nuovo tra le sue braccia dopo così tanto tempo. E sembra così felice. ‘’Lo soffrivo anche prima?’’</p><p>Steve si immobilizza. Bucky non sembra cambiare espressione e lo chiede con sincera curiosità, senza smettere di accarezzarlo. </p><p>‘’Sui fianchi. Mi divertivo a farlo quando eri girato di spalle. Ti spaventavi ogni volta.’’ Steve gli bacia il petto, gustandosi il suono delle sue risate. </p><p>‘’Sembra proprio una cosa da Steve Rogers.’’</p><p>Rimangono abbracciati a lungo, in un silenzio piacevole, beandosi la vicinanza dell’altro dopo così tanto tempo di lontananza. </p><p>‘’Steve?’’ È Bucky a spezzare il silenzio.</p><p>‘’Mh?’’</p><p>‘’Ero felice?’’ Bucky glielo chiede puntando lo sguardo sul soffitto. Steve gli bacia il palmo della mano di metallo, dimostrandogli il suo amore. </p><p>‘’Lo eri. E lo sarai di nuovo. Te lo prometto, Buck.’’ </p><p>Bucky si lascia cullare dalle sue parole, rilassandosi completamente contro il suo corpo. Steve non chiede nient’altro. </p><p> </p><p>È passato un altro mese. Nonostante nessuno abbia ancora deciso la nuova sistemazione del sergente Barnes, tutti sanno che Bucky resterà a casa di Steve. Fury non osa nemmeno opporsi e sorride raggiante a Natasha. Steve deve pizzicarsi, per credere davvero a ciò che sta vedendo. </p><p>Sam e Clint passano spesso a trovarlo a casa e riescono a coinvolgere Bucky nei loro discorsi. Nei suoi giorni positivi, Bucky esce con Steve e Natasha. Vanno al parco sotto casa e Bucky dà da mangiare alle anatre, ridendo per i loro versi. </p><p>Nei suoi giorni negativi, rimangono entrambi in casa e Steve non permette nemmeno a Natasha di venirli a trovare. La ragazza capisce e fa come gli è stato detto. In quei giorni, Bucky non si allontana dal corpo di Steve nemmeno per un istante. E Steve non si lamenta, perché Bucky ha bisogno della sua presenza. </p><p>Il sesso tra loro va alla grande. </p><p>Sperimentano ogni cosa, per il piacere di entrambi. Steve non avrebbe mai pensato che Bucky fosse così pieno di fantasie. Steve si prende un intero pomeriggio, per far fede alla sua promessa e constata con piacere che sì, riesce a far piangere Bucky dal piacere, solo per il modo in cui divora la sua entrata, immergendo il viso tra le sue natiche. Il volto di Bucky è rigato di lacrime e le sue gote sono completamente arrossate. Quando viene, grida così forte che Steve teme che Natasha possa sentirlo. Scopre inoltre che Bucky adora cavalcarlo e chi è Steve per opporsi al suo volere?</p><p>Steve trova lo stesso senso di familiarità di settant’anni fa. La ritrova nella risata di Bucky quando aggredisce i suoi fianchi di soppiatto, nel modo in cui Bucky si sdraia completamente su di lui quando guardano la televisione. Nel modo in cui spia i suoi disegni, da come si lascia stringere al petto di Steve quando dorme. </p><p>E Steve non rinuncerebbe a tutto questo per niente al mondo. Perché Steve e Bucky si sono ritrovati, anche se nessuno l’avrebbe mai detto. E Steve non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo scappare di nuovo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>